Peacecraft Hotel
by JLGuyer
Summary: AU Welcome to Peacecraft Hotel, you are welcome to stay anytime just be warned the employees love lives often interfere with their duties.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer  
The author does not claim to own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency and TV Asahi.

Walking down the long carpeted hallway, Relena Dorlain paused at several doors and taking a quick peek at the rooms behind the doors was reminded with a vengeance of just how much repairs would have to be done on the third floor before the rooms were available to rent.

Going over to the elevator she pressed the down button intending to make her rounds on the second floor but as the elevator doors opened her eyes met the eyes of one of the hotels best house keepers. Hilde Schibecker was staring at her with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

Sighing softly Relena stepped unto the elevator and turning to Hilde asked, " What's wrong, Hilde?"

Hilde let out a soft groan as she answered, " One of the sinks on the first floor has busted and in case you didn't hear the fire alarm for the few seconds it was on, let me be the first to inform you that some of the guests on the second floor decided it would be fun to light the drapes on fire.The new ones by the way not those scuzzy old ones that could only have been improved by being torched."

Relena let out a groan of her own at this news. " So basically you are telling me some idiot has just ruined a five hundred dollars set of drapes and not only that we have a broken sink in one of the rooms?"

Hilde nodded glumly in reply. Leaning back against the elevator wall, Relena's forehead wrinkled in pain from the headache that was starting to form right behind her eyes.Taking a deep breath she straightened out her light pink pants suit and turning to Hilde said, "Call Duo have him come and repair the sink, I will go inform the guests in," stopping mid sentence Relena asked, " What room did you say they were in again?"

Hilde slapped a hand to her head in a show of frustration," I didn't say, I was to annoyed at the jerks to remember to do so. They are in room 223."

" All right, I will go and tell the guests in room 223 that they will be leaving today and that the price of the drapes will be added on to their hotel bill along with anything else they might have destroyed."

At that moment the door to the elevator dinged open and Relena and Hilde walked out of the elevator going their separate ways down the hallway.

Just as she reached the door to room 223, she felt her cell phone vibrate, grabbing it she glanced to see who was calling, reading Front Desk on the screen, she stepped away from the doorway and over to a window that was out of people's walkway.

Clicking on the phone she answered it all the while repeating in her head, Please let it be good news, please let it be good news, Dorothy answered her hello with, " Relena we have a problem get down here now!"

Pressing her lips together firmly so the foul word that had sprung to her mind wouldn't leak through, Relena walked back to the elevator and press the button labeled Main Floor.

When the door dinged open this time Relena stepped out of the elevator on to tile floor this time and as she walked her low heel light pink heels made a soft clicking sound.Going over to the wide oak desk which Dorothy was currently standing behind, Relena walked up behind her and laying a hand on her shoulder, smiled at the two young men standing in front of the desk said," If you will kindly pardon the interruption gentlemen I need to discuss some matters with my coworker."

The young man of about medium height and build, with blonde hair and light blue eyes said, " Oh, yes, that would be just fine with us." His friend who was taller and thinner with reddish brown hair done up in one of the strangest hairdos, Relena had ever seen, nodded in agreement.

Taking Dorothy by the elbow she lead her a few paces away from the counter and asked in a hushed voice, " All right, Dorothy, what kinda of trouble are we having that you could not handle it on your own?"

Dorothy cast a dirty look over her shoulder at the young men waiting patiently then said in a low whisper, " They want to keep sick animals here!"

Relena blinked in shock at this bit of information then asked, " Did you happen to ask them why?"

Dorothy just gave her a ' look' which Relena returned full force. Seeing that Relena wasn't going to back down, Dorothy answered Relena's question. "No I did not ask why they wanted to house sick animals at a hotel. I mean it really isn't hard to see that their are just a couple of weirdo's."

Relena snuck a quick glance at the men, the blonde was dressed in a nice suit and the brunette in a dark green turtleneck and a pair of jeans.

Turniing back to Dorothy, Relena said, " You're right, Dorothy they look completely insane."

Dorothy began to bristle at the obvious sarcasm in the comment but before she could let loose her tongue, which Relena knew from experience could be very biting, Relena held up her hand and said, " I am going to go ask them why they want to keep sick animals here and if they have a good reason and are willing to pay for any damages the animals could cause, we will rent them as many rooms as they desire to rent. And you will treat them with respect if they become guests at this establishment."

Dorothy nodded, a little resentfully but Relena was grateful that at least she didn't cause a scene.

Walking back to the desk she said, " Gentlemen my colleague informs me that you would like to keep some animals here. While we do allow pets may I inquire why you need to store them here and how many?"

The blonde smiled at these questions and answered with a hint of relief in his voice, " Oh, yes of course I will explain what is going on, Miss?"

Relena answered the question in his voice by saying, " Dorlain sir, please go on."

" Well, Miss Dorlain my friend Doctor Barton's veterinary clinic burned down and while it is being rebuilt he needs a place to watch over his patients. Would it be okay with your establishment if he keeps them here?"

After hearing the man's explanation the tension that was creeping into her shoulders eased and Relena said. " That sounds just fine sir, will you be staying with your friend?"

" Hmm no, I just wanted to pay for the rooms." At this the man behind him, now know to Relena as Dr. Barton finally spoke, " Quatre, I told you before I can paid for the rooms myself."

The man know as Quatre replied, " And I told you to keep your money, you have taken care of a lot of my pets over the years and it will be my honor to pay for your hotel bills while you are rebuilding. Now stop arguing."

Dr. Barton shook his head but said no more. After setting the man up with five connecting rooms on the ground floor, Relena paged Catherine Bloom another housekeeper and speaking to Dr. Barton said, " A maid will be here shortly to show you to your rooms. Thank you for choosing Peacecraft Hotel."

As the men moved over the side of the desk, Relena let out a quiet sigh of relief and moved aside so Dorothy could return to her job. Walking back towards the elevator Relena hoped that her day would finish with more incidents.But as Catherine walked off of the elevator and towards their new guest she found that hope to be in vain.

For when Catherine's eyes caught the eyes of their new guest a startled gasp flew from her mouth, and she stuttered out, " Trowa!"

Dr. Barton's face was in a state of shocked recognition but as he stepped toward Catherine his hand out stretched towards her, muttering a soft, " Cathy?" Catherine turned white and crying out " No, not now!" she fled the room.

At this Relena slammed her now throbbing forehead into her hands and said, " Will anything go right today!" Then turning to the confused young man in front of her said, " Sir Dorothy will show you to your rooms. And if you will kindly excuse me I must see to our employ."

Ignoring the dirty look Dorothy gave her at this comment, Relena ducked into the servants hall that Catherine had run into.

Author's notes. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my other Gundam Wing Stories.

LucreziaNoin86, Hououza, zoe, KageOkami-Kogo, Morrighan Of Crimson and Sable, Blue September Rain, gundamligerzero, gcgc, Keiko2009, I dunno, apol, gundamgirl818, Relena Dorlinyuy1, Incest Alert, unknown, Lihanou, Keeroshu.

Thank you!

And Jesus said unto them, I am the bread of life: he that cometh to Me shall never hunger; and he that believeth on Me shall never thirst. John 6:35

God bless you,

EzrathenNehemiah


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Gundam Wing is the property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and TV Asahi.

Relena paused just outside the staff break room the sound of Catherine's sobs reaching her ears clearly in the hallway.Taking a deep breath Relena pushed open the swinging oak door hoping that whatever problem Catherine had with their new guest did not involve abuse of any kind.

Because if it did involve abuse she wasn't sure what she would do to the guy but she was pretty sure whatever she did would land her in jail. Not a place she wanted to go but would willing for a friend.

These thoughts ran swiftly through her head as she walked softly over to her friend, sliding into a chair next to Catherine at the small dining table, placing a hand on her shoulder Relena said in her kindest and most understanding voice.

" Catherine, do you want me to ask Mr. Barton to leave?"

This comment made Catherine raise her head out of her hands with a jerk. Turning her face towards Relena she said with a look of desperation in her eyes, " Oh no, Relena please don't do that!"

As Catherine begged Relena to allow the man she had just fled from the ability to stay at the hotel, Relena felt herself becoming more and more confused.

Straightening up a bit in the hard backed chair Relena folded her hands in front of her and still speaking in a calm and soothing voice she said, " All right Catherine I won't make Mr. Barton leave the hotel, but since I am allowing him to stay on here, I would like to know what the problem is between you two."

Catherine wiped away the remains of her tears from her face with the palms of her hands, then turned her body in her chair so that she was face to face with Relena. The look on her face spoke of her confusion regarding this request.

That confusion also ran through her voice as she asked, " Why do you need to know about that, Relena?"

Taking note of not only the bewilderment in Catherine's eyes but also the look wariness in them, one of Relena's eyebrows shot upwards in a look of annoyance and temper.

But when she spoke it was briskly with an just a hint of a warning to Catherine that she was not going to change her mind about having her question answered. " Catherine I need to know about you and Mr. Barton's past so I can know if I need to tell the other staff member's to be cautious when dealing with him or if it is okay to just go about their job normally when interacting with him. I am not asking you about this out of some sense of morbid curiosity."

Catherine flushed slightly at the obvious rebuke in Relena's voice and ducking her head she said softly, " You don't need to worry about that sort of thing Relena. The problem between me and Trowa is a strictly personal matter. Mostly involving me treating him in a such a way that he ended up leaving the only place he had ever been able to truly consider his home."

As she said this she raised her eyes to meet Relena's. At the sight of the heartbreak in those eyes Relena drew in a startled breath. She had never seen such sorrow before in her life. But just as she was about to tell Catherine she didn't have to say any more that she was properly assured of Mr. Barton's trustworthiness, Catherine continued speaking.

" I guess what I am trying to tell you, Relena is that the reason I fled when I saw Trowa in the lobby is not because of anything he had done but because I am still to much of a coward to do what I should have done years ago."

By now all the annoyance Relena had felt toward Catherine had completely left her to be replaced with a strong feeling of sympathy and a huge desire to do something to help her. Grasping one of Catherine's tightly fisted hands in her own and asked her in a voice dripping with kindness." And what is that Catherine?"

A smile finally graced Catherine's lips as she answered this question, a teary smile yes, but a smile none the less. " I still need to tell him I am sorry."

Relena squeezed Catherine's hand just a little tighter at this confession and then suddenly dropped it back into Catherine's lap as she stood up. " All right, I accept your explanation. I will make sure that everyone treats him with the respect that we show all our other customers."

Catherine's face lit up with relief at this announcement but just as she was about to thank her, Relena continued speaking. " And since you know all of Mr. Barton you must also know all of his habits. Correct?"

Catherine nodded slowly in answer to this question a puzzled look once again causing her brow to wrinkle.

" Good, and because you already know his habits you will be his housekeeper."

At this remark Catherine jumped to her feet, her face covered in surprise and panic. That panic filled her voice as she squeaked out, " Relena are you crazy? You want me to be his housekeeper? After all I told you about our relationship what on earth would make you think that was a good idea?"

A almost cruel smile crept onto Relena's face as she looked at Catherine silently for a few moments before saying innocently, " I thought you wanted to apologize to him?"

Catherine shot her a dirty look then with wariness she asked, " What does that have to do with me being his housekeeper?"

" Being his housekeeper means you will be able to see him every day which will increase your chances to apologize."

Not bothering to wait and see what Catherine might have to say in return to this comment, Relena picked her phone out of her pocket and flipping it open speed dialed the front desk.

Smiling cheerfully at Catherine who was glaring hatefully at her, Relena waited for Dorothy to pick up the phone.

On the second ring, Dorothy picked up, her voice was extremely curt as she said, " What do you want Relena?"

Rolling her eyes over Dorothy's continued snippiness, Relena said," Have you shown Mr. Barton to his room yet?"

" No, I have not. I have been busy on the phone booking rooms for the coming week. Speaking of which every moment I spend talking to you is keeping me from our valued costumers. So if you are worried about the kind of service Mr. Slim ball is receiving I suggest you come down here and wait on him yourself."

Having said her piece, Dorothy hung up the phone, leaving Relena glaring down at it.

But after a quick moment and a deep breath she slipped the phone back into her pocket and giving Catherine a bright smile said, " Well your costumer is waiting for you downstairs Catherine. I suggest you go and show him to his rooms."

With one last pleading look for leniency which Relena roundly ignored, Catherine went over to the sink splashed her face with cold water to get rid of any tears stains. Then having dried it off, squared her shoulders and march out of the room and headed back to the lobby.

Once she had left Relena sank back down in to a chair and with an angry huff mumbled to herself, " Some times I wonder why I let her keep her job."

At that moment the sound of the restroom door being swung open brought Relena's head off the table and towards the other side of the room.

Standing just outside the bathroom door way was Dr. Sally Po one of their live in guests.

Her light blue gray eyes were dancing with amusement as she asked Relena, " So which one of them would you like to give the boot, Relena? Catherine or Dorothy?"

Author's Notes: I am so sorry about the late update. I could not get my head on straight about what to do for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for reading this story.

Thank you again for reading. Please review.

Thank you to: Hououza, SetsunaKou, Marie-Anne, REI for reviewing. They all encouraged me a lot when I wanted to give up with this chapter.

Thank you!

God bless you,

EzrathenNehemiah As the Father hath loved Me, so have I loved you: continue ye in My love. John 15:9


	3. Chapter 3

The author does not claim to own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency and TV Asahi.

Glancing over at his friend Trowa, Quatre noted that his normally calm and collected features were despondent, and his hands which normally rested loosely in his lap were clenched together nervously.

His right foot tapped on the marble floor of the entrance, and even though Quatre was very concerned about these odd actions his friend was displaying, he was also worried that the cold blond woman behind the desk would throw them out of the hotel if Trowa's foot did not stop tapping.

As she once again cast a loathing glance toward's Trowa, Quatre caught her eye and gave her what he hoped was a soothing smile.And while that smile almost always worked on irate board members, it had no effect whatsoever on her.

Getting up, Quatre was about to go over and talk to her in hopes that some light conversation would calm her rising temper, but before he had been able to take a single step towards her, the young auburn haired woman who was the cause of Trowa's distressed appeared.

Walking over to them, she smiled apologetically at the two young men and said,"I am so sorry for my earlier out burst, gentlemen, but if you are ready, I can show you to your rooms now."

Trowa's deep green eyes lit up with relief at the sight of the young woman whose name tag read, 'Catherine', and turning to Quatre he gave him a pleading glance.

Correctly guessing what that glance was asking of him, Quatre turned to Catherine and with a sweet smile said,"Oh, I am not a guest here, Miss Catherine. But I am sure that my friend would appreciate your help."

At this comment, Catherine removed her eyes from Trowa were they had been previously glued and glancing for a quick second over at Quatre, she said, "Oh all right, then..." at this she once more turned her gaze on to Trowa and said, "if it is your wish, Mr.Barton, I can show you to your rooms now."

It was barely noticeable and to anyone who did not know him well, it was not noticeable at all but as the title Mr.Barton flowed out of Catherine's lips, Trowa flinched.

But while he did notice, Quatre was both amazed and intrigued by the fact that Catherine noticed it as well, which he knew she had since her eyes flooded with regret after she saw the sorrow that for an instant had filled Trowa's eyes.

Trowa said not a word about how she had addressed him though, instead he merely said quietly that yes he was ready to be shown to his rooms.

Taking a moment to speak to his friend, Trowa held out his hand and after Quatre had grasped it firmly in his own, said in a grateful voice, "Thank you for your help, Quatre. I'll be in touch with you soon, all right?"

Smiling at his friend, Quatre replied, "You are very welcome, Trowa,and I am glad that I was able to be of help. I will look forward to your call."

Having said this, Quatre turned to leave pausing at the counter to say, "Thank you for your help, Miss Dorothy, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Dorothy leveled the kind young man with a cold glare and said frostily,"The pleasure was not mutual, Mr.Winner."

Smiling once more, Quatre merely nodded in reply to this cruel farewell and went out the hotel door.

Dorothy gave Trowa a warning glance and after a quick appraisal of Catherine's features, which calmed her worries a bit, she then returned to her work after regally nodding her head at them as if to give them her permission to leave.

Biting down a giggle at her friend's actions, Catherine grabbed one of Trowa's lighter bags and then lead him to one of the elevators that would take them to the second floor.

Standing beside him in the elevator, Catherine cast furtive glances up at him, her wide violet eyes taking in his more mature but still very handsome features.

On the third glance her eyes were caught and held by his dark green ones. Staring into them, Catherine noted that one thing about him had not changed in the years since they had last been together.

His eyes were just as guarded now as they were then, and just like back then she was able to see past those guards though how or why she was able to she was still unable to comprehend.

Those hidden emotions that use to cause her heart to skip a beat, now filled her heart with pain. Pulling her gaze from his, she stared down at her white sneakers trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

As the silence began to stretch between them, Catherine became unable to handle the strain of it and blurted out,"So you're a vet now, Trowa?"

Trowa nodded, a short up and down of his head, in reply but remained silent.

Letting out a soft sigh of frustration, Catherine tried again, "What made you decide to pursue that line of work, Trowa?"

Her question was met once again with silence. Rolling her eyes, she moved backwards in the elevator, she leaned against the back wall of the elevator and watched the floors go by, all the while trying to ignore the disappointment that flooded her body at his lack of response.

With a quiet ding the elevator doors opened, not a word or look passing between them, they both quickly stepped out of the elevator onto the second floor hallway.

Catherine said quietly,"Your rooms are this way, Mr.Barton."

Trowa flicked his eyes over her face at the cold tone in which she said this, and while the hurt in her eyes caused him grief, the bitterness that lingered in him over their parting caused him to hold his tongue, instead of giving into the urging of his heart that told him to do whatever he had to to remove that pain from her eyes.

Pausing in front of one of the doors in the hallway, Catherine pushed it open and said over her shoulder,"This is the room where you can put your animals, it is in the midst of being refurnished so you won't have to worry about the animals ruining the carpet or furniture."

Not waiting for a reply, she entered the room and crossing over to a door on the other side of it, she opened it and looking back at Trowa, who was still lingering in the doorway of the room, she said,"Is something wrong, Mr.Barton?"

Looking into her now guarded eyes, Trowa took a deep breath and stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him. Stepping closer to her, Trowa cleared his throat nervously and said,"Catherine, I..."

Stammering to a stop, he looked helplessly down at Catherine's face which had melted from its previous hard expression to a look of concerned curiosity.

Stepping closer to him, Catherine reached out a gentle hand and brushing it lightly over his, asked,"What is the matter, Trowa?"

Grasping her hand in his own, Trowa allowed his pride to slip and his hear to take over as he asked in a rush,"Catherine will you have dinner with me?"

Looking at him helplessly, Catherine opened her mouth and said...

-----

Author's Notes: Hi, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you to:cherryheart, Isis 01, Hououza, roguehobbit, Chiban-chan,SetsunaKou for reviewing. They were very encouraging.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah And hope maketh not ashamed; because the love of God is shed abroad in our hearts by the Holy Spirit which is given unto us. Romans 5:5


	4. Chapter 4

The author does not claim to own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency and TV Asahi.

Sally pulled out a chair across from the startled apartment manager and reaching behind her into the mini fridge, she grabbed two soda's and placing one in front of Relena, she snapped open her own and after taking a sip said in an easy going tone, "So, Relena, who is it that is getting on your nerves today?"

Grasping the strawberry soda in front of her, Relena placed the cold soda against her aching head and said shortly,"Dorothy."

A look of understanding appearing on her face, Sally asked,"What did she do this time?"

Letting out a weary sigh, Relena said,"Same as normal.But with Catherine having a small break down, Dorothy acting like a snotty brat was just a little to much for me today."

Eyebrows raising in interest and concern, Sally said,"Catherine had a break down? What happened to cause that? Is she okay now?"

Shrugging her shoulders in a helpless manner, Relena said,"Yes, she's all right now and to the best of my knowledge what happened was a new guest."

Sally stared at Relena for a minute and then said in a tone of disbelief,"A new guest caused Catherine to have a break down? Are you sure about that?"

Nodding, Relena said,"Yes, I am sure that it was the new guest. And before you ask how the new guest could ruffle our normally calm Catherine so badly, all I can tell you is that it seems that they knew each other before she came to work here. And that all I can tell you."

"Now that's an intriguing statement. Can you at least tell me this mystery guest's name?"

Giving Sally a sassy grin, Relena said,"The guest's name? You mean you don't want to know their gender?"

Laughing softly, Sally said,"It's rather obvious that the guest is male, Relena."

"It is?" Relena asked curiously.

"I have never seen Catherine thrown off by another woman, that and I have also never seen Catherine hanging out with any man but Duo. So I always kind of suspected that she had man trouble in the past. And now that I have given you my reasons for supposing the guest to be male, would you kindly give me his name?"

Laughing over Sally's rather nosy observations, Relena held up her hand and in a breathless voice said,"All right, all right, I will tell you his name. But you have to promise not to go off and bother the poor man, okay?"

Waving a hand in a careless manner, Sally said,"I promise, now tell me his name."

Shaking her head over her friend's eagerness for gossip, Relena said,"His name is Trowa Barton. And that's all I am telling you about him. Got it?"

Smiling in a mischievous manner, Sally said,"Trowa Barton, huh? I'll have to ask Catherine about him later."

Relena gave Sally a incredulous look and then with a small growl reached across the table and lightly smacked her arm.

"You tricked me!"

Smiling cockily, Sally said unrepentantly,"Yep!"

Relena opened her mouth to say something, what she wasn't sure, when her phone gave a jingle.

Sighing, she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her bright pink cell phone and seeing that she had a text message from Dorothy said,"I have to take this, Sally, but don't think that I am finished with you."

Her smirk still firmly in place, Sally gave a jaunty little wave as Relena stood up and began walking out of the room. At the door she finally read the message and to her surprise it was a very short one.All it said was,'Security's here. Come down.'

Turning a little she examined herself in the mirror above the sink to make sure that her hair was still in place. Seeing that a few honey blond strands had fallen out of the light blue bow in the back. Relena tucked them back in and tightened the by now drooping bow just a little.

Then she quickly walked out the door and down the staircase.

As she came around the corner, her eyes caught sight of a set of broad shoulders encased in a denim blue work shirt, her brow crinkling in confusion, after all she thought the new security guard would be an older man, Relena stepped up behind him and said politely,"Hello, may I help you?"

The man turned around in what felt like slow motion to Relena and when he was finally face to face with her, all thoughts in her head scattered to the four winds.

His eyes were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen, and in them dwelt an intensity that made her want to stare into them until she figure out what the reason for that intensity was.

Swallowing hard, Relena nervously licked her suddenly dry lips and said in the most professional tone she could muster,"Are you wanting a room here?"

The young man continued to stare at her rarely blinking and giving her no sign as to whether or not he was going to answer either of her questions.

Relena could feel herself beginning to squirm under his gaze and just as she was scouring her mind for something else to say to him, he spoke,"Heero Yuy,it's a pleasure."

Blinking in dumbfoundment Relena began to raise her hand to shake his in greeting before realizing he hadn't taken his out of his jean pockets.

Clenching her hand into a fist, Relena hoped he hadn't noticed that she was about to hold it out to him and doing her best to cover her nervousness, said with a warm smile,"I'm Relena Dorlain. Is there anything I can help you with?"

In the same monotone as before, he said,"I'm your new security guard. I am also here to put in your new security system."

Her cheeks flushing a bright pink as her brain finally reminded her of Dorothy's text message, the reason she had come down here in the first place, Relena stammered out,"O-oh, well welcome aboard, Mr. Yuy. Is there any thing you need to know about your new job or are you all set?"

As she was saying this, more like rambling it actually, Relena wasn't sure but she thought she saw a hint of amusement flicker in the depths of his eyes. But before she could be sure, he spoke again, "I need you to show me where to put in the new system."

Her cheeks burning even brighter, Relena said,"Yes, you would, wouldn't you?

Well, if you would please follow me, I will show you that right now."

As Heero walked past her in the direction she had motioned towards, Relena's whole body seemed to stand at attention as his scent filled her nostrils.What that scent was Relena had no idea, but she did know one thing as she followed her new and far to attractive security guard to the basement.

She was going to do her best to avoid him from now on.

----

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading and for anybody who wants to know, yes I am a Christian.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

Thank you to:Hououza, flitterby, RedLion2, SerenityDeath, Purple-Jaxie, Devotions, SetsunaKou for reviewing. Your comments were very encouraging.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.John 15:13


End file.
